villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Strelnikov
Pasha Antipov, also better known as Strelnikov, is the hidden antagonist in the 1957 Boris Pasternak novel Doctor Zhivago, as well as its 1965 film adaptation of the same name. He was portrayed by , who recieved an Academy Award nomination for the role. History Pasha is an idealistic reformer who slowly drifts into left wing extremism as he becomes a Bolshevik commander named Strelnikov (a figure Boris Pasternak modeled on Joseph Stalin). He first appears during a peaceful protest demonstration involving impoverished Russian workers where he is wounded when he and the workers are attacked in the street by a Tsarist Cossack calvery unit armed with sabres. Whilst fleeing, he picks up a revolver dropped by one of the protesters. He then runs to a nurse named Lara Antipova (whom he wants to marry) to tend to his wound (a scar on his face) and he gives her the revolver he picked up during the massacre, warning her that the upcoming Russian Revolution will no longer be peaceful (Lara would later use this revolver to attempt revenge on a rich man who raped her, Viktor Komarovsky, at a Christmas Eve party and ends up being escourted out the building by Pasha). Pasha marries Lara and she gives birth to a baby girl named Katya, however Pasha later abandons Lara and Katya to serve in World War One. Another person who was ordered to serve in World War One was Yevgrav Zhivago, half brother of Doctor Yuri Zhivago, (who narrates the story to Tanya Komarova, a woman whom he suspects to be Yuri Zhivago and Lara Antipova's illegitamite child) During World War One, Pasha is reported M.I.A (missing in action) when he and his platoon attempt a daring charge attack on German forces in No Man's Land (unbeknownst to many this was staged by the Bolshevik Communists as the start of the Russian Revolution and became more clear when the troops deserted the frontline and murdered their commanding officers). This results in Lara enlisting as an army nurse in an attempt to find Pasha, during which time she comes into contact with Doctor Yuri Zhivago, with whom she runs a battlefield hospital for 6 months and starts to fall in love and have an affair with despite the fact both of them are already married. Later on in the newly formed Soviet Union, Yuri returns to his stepfather's home to find that his house is occupied by 13 additional families following the aftermath of the 1917 Russian Revolution, Due to his poetry being censored by the Soviet government and condemed as anti-communist, Yuri and his family are now in danger of being exterminated by the Soviets. With the help of his half-brother Yevgrav (now a member of the Bolshevik party), Yuri, his wife Tonya Gromecko and her family are attempting to flee their Moscow estate to Tonya's Varykino estate in the Ural mountains which involves a train ride through contested territory (contested due to the Russian Civil War between the Imperial Whites and the Communist Reds), which is being secured by an imfamous renegade Bolshevik commander known as Strelnikov. One such place was a town called Minsk which was apparently burnt down by Strelnikov and the Reds because the residents were selling horses to the Whites. One day Yuri stumbles across Strelnikov's armoured train and, after being summoned before the Bolshevik commander, is shocked to discover that Strelnikov is none other than the formerly idealistic Pasha Antipov. During a tense interview (which included how Yuri recognized Strelnikov) Strelnikov reveals that his estranged wife Lara is living in a town called Yuriatin, which is occupied by the anti-Communist Whites. He also implies that he had severed personal ties with Lara by stating that the personal life is dead, meaning that, ever since becoming a high ranking Bolshevik commander he had stopped using his real name Pasha Antipov. Suspicions that Yuri is an assassin or spy working for the Whites are determined to be groundless so Strelnikov permits Yuri to return to his family, however Strelnikov's right hand man implies that most people who are interrogated by Strelnikov end up being shot. Some time after Yuri is reunited with Lara (and in turn continuing their love affair) and Katya, a drunken Komarovsky informs them that the Cheka (Soviet secret police) have been keeping an eye on the couple due to Lara's connection to Strelnikov via marriage and Yuri's counter revolutionary poetry and desertion from Communist partisans after being conscripted by the Reds while trying to find his wife Tonya, and that Lara is only being spared by the Bolsheviks in order to lure Strelnikov out of hiding. Sometime after Yuri, Lara and Katya flee to the abandoned Varykino Estate in the Ural mountains (Tonya and her family had since been deported to Paris), Strelnikov is eventually lured out of hiding by the Bolsheviks and while on route to his own execution commited suicide by taking a gun from one of the officers and shot himself with it, but not before identifying himself as Pasha Antipov and that was searching for his wife Lara Antipova (meaning that Lara was now in danger of being executed herself). As a result Yuri sends Lara and Katya away with Komarovsky to take them to safety out of Russia into Mongolia. Quotes Gallery Doctor Zhivago (1 10) Movie CLIP - Peaceful Protest (1965) HD Doctor Zhivago (6 10) Movie CLIP - The Private Life is Dead (1965) HD Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Flashback Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Enforcer Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Warlords